Talk:"Save Yourselves!"
ENDURING HARMONY MUCH, UNLESS THATS ONLY ON PARA SKILLS >.> — Blastedt 20:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :For one... it lasts longer. Two, you don't need attribute points in it. Plus... Hard Mode anyone? --Kale Ironfist 20:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::At least now there's a good reason why armor doesn't stack. Spen 20:35, 15 June 2007 (CDT) O MY GOD............[[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :CASCADE MUCH >.> — Blastedt 20:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) R/W Barrager ftw! --Heelz 20:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is teh bomb. Infurating heat (on a hero) + Barrager = ZOMG [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) So I'm guessing that now it's feasible for the armour cap? Of course you'll definiently need constant IAS or something to keep this up --Blue.rellik 23:55, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Armor ignoring damage demand will increase? :/ --ArTy 03:31, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :What, PvE monsters are going to bug devs to increase armor ignoring damage? --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 03:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lol - Snow White Tan 09:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Could someone get me a glass of water before I faint? No, it's too late. *Bump* zzZ... zzZ... zOMG... zOMGWTFBBQ... thisist3hub3rl33tzorz... zzZ... Yaki 18:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I have one question because my description ingame says: .."all other party members within earshot gain 100 armor" which leaves out the '+' which would make a big difference. Which one is the real description? Yes, you're right. The entire party gains 100 armor, not +100 armor. Now the question is whether or not the party members with already more armor (like a dervish with Avatar of Balthazar who have 110 armor) will now gain less armor :S. And I also think this description means that it has no limits with the armor cap, so even characters who have just started (5 armor minimum) will gain 100 armor as well. Acquisition Kinda at a loss for what to put...Adding a notes section, though. Spen 20:56, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It's the Kurzick/Luxon rewards guy. --Kale Ironfist 20:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, but how would you word it? Unlocked for 3,000 faction at Kurzick Bureacrat? Must be rank 1? This is why nobody else has done it, either. Spen 21:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Every other skill with an aquisition just has it listed at a skill trainer. You don't need to have that extra except perhaps in the notes or in Allegiance rank. --Kale Ironfist 21:17, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Survivor's Heaven? Zomg. --NYC Elite 22:19, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :If you got other people to use it, possibly. It affects all other party members, not the user. Though having your party have a higher chance of staying alive generally increases your chances of staying alive :P --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 23:04, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, missed that part of the description, my bad. At the very least, you'll have casters (Monks xD) with 160 armor, and I can see this on an A/W's bar along with Critical Agility. --NYC Elite 23:08, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Nah, I'd say Focused Anger Paragons with this. --Kale Ironfist 01:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Dragon Slasher=owns you. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:41, 16 June 2007 (CDT) spear of fury+GFTE+ToF+save yourselves+nothing to fear+aggressive refrain+focused anger+signet of return. Run 6 SF, 1 paragon, 1 rt/monk. Alternatively run a standard b/p with a couple of r/w with this. Hell, a bonder with life bond may be able to use this. Is this really going to survive intact? Phool 03:41, 16 June 2007 (CDT) No fair! Why couldn't ANet have implemented the +25 stacking cap a day afterwards? I want to try an Eight-Warrior "Save Everyone!" build for PvE. +700AL for everyone, why not. Now let's gank Shiro with all eight of our Storm of Swords active. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:27, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :except one of you would be banished. ::Oh noes, we've only got +600 armor! *team whites out* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::You forgot the armor cap. Sirocco 08:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::And shouts don't stack. You could chain it though. Sirocco 08:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::@Sirocco, I believe he was saying that it would be cool if this skill was BEFORE the armor cap. But true, shouts don't stack, so that wouldn't work. Either way, with high adrenaline gain on even one or two people with this skill could make a party very tough to take down. --NYC Elite 10:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah forgot about that "shouts don't stack" clause. Still, two Warriors with this will give the entire team the +100 armor... you just need a way to build up the adrenaline fast enough. I can really see this skill put to good use on some Paragons, what with Soldier's Fury and whatnot. As soon as I hit level one of the title, I'm grabbing this for my paragon. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) the icon anybody realize it looks at lot like Johann? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Johann_zu_Heltzer J1j2j3 11:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :My icon is completely different - maybe because you got yours from the Kurzick title and mine is Luxon? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:%22Save_Yourselves_luxon%21%22.jpg --Dragonaxe 17:12, 16 June 2007 (CDT) You're quite right. All these skills have different icons depending on where you got it. That's the image of a luxon all right, while the one on the page there has the typical kurzick hairdo. Seb2net 17:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Blech. That's an awful icon. I vote to keep the Kurzick one. xD DancingZombies 02:32, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Typi ... This si cheap as hell. Especially with Vocal was Sogolona dn crap...lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 22:27, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Just Wonering how you gain adrenaline in a timely manner while holding ashes =) Dwaley 23:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::This is an energy skill.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::I see 8 adren cost 0.o - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::woops was thinking of the other one lool...the para shout. oopsie.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::A better question would be, "Cheese you lose." Wait, that's not a question lmao. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Technically, you could always just put on something like "For Great Justice!" and charge into a mob, then let them pound the crap outta you until you have enough adrenaline. Then, you shout "Save Yourselves!" as the mob kills you. And come on. Look at the skill's name! That's obviously exactly how it's meant to be used. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:25, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Or you can use it the smart way on a para with Aggresive Refrain Spear of Fury and focused anger spam it ever few seconds anyone?Dwaley 03:29, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Stupid is the new Smart. Get with the program! Rt/W untanks are all the rage now. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:39, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Bonder Usage Assuming the player could get by using Warrior secondary and therefore sacrificing mantra of signets, could a decent enough amount of points be put into smiting to keep this up indefinitely, or at least with little down time? (86.149.96.101 07:25, 17 June 2007 (CDT)) :Balthazar's Spirit gives points, not strikes, so it would take a ridiculous amount of hits to you to generate 8 adrenaline, all for +100 armor for OTHER party members. I think what you want is a Paragon/Warrior with Focused Anger and Aggressive Refrain using Anthem of Flame/"Go for the Eyes!" to maintain the latter. --Kale Ironfist 09:47, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Get Mark of Fury or Dark Fury on someone else and then with focused anger, that's 4 adrenaline a hit. That would it easier at low ranks. Earshot Range? Hey...the skill description does not specifically state it only affects party members in earshot range. Does that mean you can be on some other part of the radar but just not in earshot range, and still use this to give +100 armor? If so, then here is an idea: Rage of the Ntouka + any skill that increases Adrenaline gain + other skills that give free Adrenaline, such as Signet of Aggression perhaps. You can stay out of battle at a huge distance and still help out with this skill. Add in some other skills that help the party at a distance, like Protective Was Kaolai or Heal Party...and you're all set. (T/ ) 18:32, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Could someone test it, please? -- Aozora 15:10, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::''This is the only Shout in the game other than "Retreat!" that effects the entire party, rather than just those within earshot. There's your answer.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 11:06, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Teh note wasn't there when I asked the question, I think... >.> (T/ ) 15:35, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::It wasn't, and the note is wrong anyway. I just tested it --Gimmethegepgun 15:41, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Added r12 (6 seconds) Xaphan67 07:04, 19 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is great. This skill is an awesome skill, you always get +100 for your allies no matter the rank and it can always be recharged quick with adrenaline gain, making the duration not really matter since it won't ever get higher when on a paragon no matter your rank, i can't wait to get this skill on my paragon. - Chrisworld 12:28, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Luxon skill image Ick! The Hobo 00:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) No more bonding??? This, Focused Anger, Spear of Fury, "Make Your Time", "Nothing to Fear", Aggressive Refrain, "Go For The Eyes" and posibly Infuriating Heat from a teammate to cover 15 of not haveing Focused Anger on yourself. If used properly this would make bonding look patetic.--Glass 22:19, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Not likely, seeing as how the shout doesnt affect the one using it, and the shouter has to constantly attack, which in turn means they are constantly in range of enemies, I know that would not work at all in doa w/out a bonder. Though I do wonder if the shouter could be made into a tank...--Mike The Psycho 00:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) The one using it would be a paragon in the midline. I don't doubt that the AI would leave them alone. And even if they don't, healing the paragon is easier than healing the eles, or monks. Tycn 08:22, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Lol, I'd wanted to see this header as: No more bondage??? :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:23, 2 July 2007 (CDT) On a sin? I reckon this skill could be very useful on a fasthitting assassin with furious daggers. I mean, +100 armor all the time for all other party members, thats kinda good. --Arthas 14:22, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Terrible Skill for a Warrior Primary. Only Last 6 Seconds Max. Unless the Warrior does not need any adrenaline. Experienced 01:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT)